


【Elsanna】咖啡师

by lmzimayday



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
她熟练又轻盈的移动着手里的拉花器，在厚厚的奶泡上画出一个心形图案。

哈，这次画得蛮成功的呢。

“您好，您的拿铁。”

有着一头温暖红发的女孩有些不舍的把自己很满意的作品递给客人。

她的职业，其实是叫做咖啡师啦。

不过，还是有很多顾客叫什么服务员，或者直接叫做诶的。诶来诶去的有时候真是很让人火大呢，不过没关系，她都有偷偷的在他们的咖啡里偷工减料啦。

每天早上客人都蛮多呢，平时还好，但是她昨天晚上熬夜看了一部电影于是现在就——哈啊——

打了个哈欠她使劲眨了眨眼，还好店长不会来那么早不然被发现偷懒肯定会被扣钱的，说真的，是该让店长再招一个新店员啦，一个人实在是不太忙的过来，而且，一定要让他乖乖叫自己前辈，使唤使唤也不错啊。

身穿白衬衫制服的红发咖啡师一边搅拌着手中的饮料一边还在神游。

呃，刚刚那位客人说要不要加双份糖来着……

算了，不加了。苦就苦吧，谁让他刚刚叫自己服务员。

“你好，我要一杯拿铁。”

听见一个有些不一样的柔和嗓音，咖啡师抬起了头。

喔，又是她？

站在柜台前的女人一头白金色长发一丝不苟的盘在脑后，身材高挑修长，穿着整齐的职业装，白皙的皮肤在阳光下好像是透明的一样，五官小巧精致，正一脸微笑的看着自己。

我的天，她可真美，比自己做过最完美的咖啡拉花图案还要完美。

她还不知道她的名字，只知道她就在附近的写字楼工作，看她的样子就知道一定是工作认真又严谨，估计在职场上也是无往不利，她都可以想象到她在会议室里讲解企划案时认真的神情。

还有，她每天都在这里买一杯拿铁。

其实她是非常愿意给面前这个漂亮的女人做咖啡的。只是，拿铁真的挺麻烦的，奶泡拉花都是技术活啦，而且，也不怎么好喝啊。她之前在客人少的时候有给自己做过一杯，也真是挺苦的，相比起来，自己还是比较喜欢摩卡，还是要加双份巧克力糖浆的那种。

不过，如果是她来买的话，几杯她都愿意做，多麻烦都做，真的。

“小姐您好，您的拿铁。”

面前的女人依旧给她一个温柔的微笑，接过咖啡，道谢，然后离开。

说起来，这个人从来没叫过她服务员，也没叫过她诶什么的。

其实，是她根本就没叫过自己啊。

红发的小店员有些郁闷的扯了扯自己白衬衫胸口的写着【Anna】的黑色名牌，诶，真是的，明明就这么明显的看不到嘛。

2.  
她其实就在对面的高楼上班。

每天去对面的咖啡店买一杯拿铁，是不知道从什么时候养成的习惯，醇厚的咖啡香气总是可以让她从繁重的工作中放松。

高楼待久了也很累的，人来人往，尔虞我诈，要时时刻刻做一个无所不能的女超人，实在不容易。

直到她发现那家咖啡店。

准确地说，是发现那家咖啡店来了一个红色头发的新店员。

站在柜台前看着那个红发女孩的犯困的样子，有时候扁扁嘴揉眼睛，有时候努力睁着还在泛着水光的大眼睛看着自己，嘴角就不自觉的翘了起来。

她真是太可爱了。

望着咖啡师挽起衬衫的袖子露出的白皙的手臂，一层金色的细小绒毛看起来软软的。修长的手指轻握着搅拌棒灵巧又熟练的搅拌着量杯里的咖啡，说实在的，她现在真的有些羡慕她面前那个巨大的黑色咖啡机了。

“小姐您好，您的拿铁。”

悦耳又轻快的声音在她面前响起，她终于回神，带着来不及收起的微笑接过咖啡道谢。

眼神无意中飘到她胸口的黑色名牌，Anna，这个她在心里默念过几百遍的，却还没机会叫出口的名字。

那么轻快有活力的声音，要是念自己的名字也会很好听的吧。诶，不要老是冷冰冰的叫她小姐啦，总有一天我会让你叫我亲爱的。

对面办公楼的经理Elsa小姐带着胸有成竹自信满满的微笑着转身出了咖啡厅。

3.  
其实她不是很喜欢喝咖啡。

只是每次都会被醇厚浓郁的香味吸引到然后喝掉——唔——好苦啊。每次都这样，说起来不长记性也是她的缺点？不不不，这只能算是特点啦。

她会来这里工作是她的学长介绍的，反正大四学分修满了也闲着没事做，她又刚好很喜欢咖啡厅的风格，就答应了，在这边也是蛮不错的，当然，除过一开始还没有背过咖啡配料表也不太会用咖啡机的手忙脚乱之外。

她刚来的时候总是记混咖啡的配料搞得一塌糊涂，不过倒是意外的发明了几种新的喝法，虽然并不怎么好喝啦。还好店长平时不经常待在店里不知道她的光荣事迹，不然的话她那点可怜的工资估计都不够扣的。

其实待在这里挺不错的，咖啡的香味简直让她心旷神怡。店长也不常在，偶尔偷偷懒发发呆也没什么，多好啊。只是，她总觉得缺点什么。

直到，那个人走进来。

她到现在还都记得她第一次看到那个人的样子，虽然她确实是个没记性的人。

一头白金色的长发简直像是阳光一样，把她的世界都照亮了啊。再加上足以引起连环车祸的迷人微笑，还有完美的身材比例，天哪，她简直找不到语言形容她的美。

“你好，我要一杯拿铁。”

“……”

“你好，一杯拿铁谢谢。”

“……”

“呃，你好……你没事吧……”

“哦对不起我……我有点走神……真抱歉，小姐您……您是要摩卡对吗？”

她简直快被自己蠢哭，太没出息了，竟然会看呆，而且还是这么呆！太丢脸了简直太丢脸了！

“没关系的，你不必道歉。我只是有些担心……你还好吧？”

“没事没事我我我我没事！小姐稍等您的摩卡马马马上就好！

摩卡摩卡去他妹的摩卡，摩卡怎么做的来着，哦好像是Espresso加巧克力浆，巧克力浆呢巧克力浆呢？？

她手忙脚乱的混合着巧克力和espresso，一边拼命回忆着配料表，但不幸的是，柜台前的女人一直微笑着注视她，那迷人的笑意让还不太熟练的红发咖啡师根本无法集中注意力，差点把盐错当成糖加进咖啡里去。

可是面前的女人没有一点着急或者不耐烦的神情，真是奇怪啊，明明每次她出了状况的时候其他客人都会不耐烦地催促她快点什么的。

但是她就这么微笑着等她，好像看着她是一件很有趣的事一样。

终于，她总算把咖啡调好了。可是却看着那一层奶泡犯了难。

摩卡也是要做拉花的啊，可是她还不太会做店长教的那些图案呢，不然这样好了……

4.  
她其实并不是很爱喝咖啡。

虽然在工作的时候还是需要咖啡提提神，但是像她同事那样天天猛灌Espresso的做法还是让她不太能理解。

她最多也只是休息之余在茶水间冲一杯速溶咖啡而已。

不过嘛，那只是很早以前了。

不知道从什么时候她开始天天在楼下的咖啡店买咖啡，大概是某一天的午后，她路过那间咖啡店，看见实木柜台后面的那个红发的咖啡师，正笑着擦着一个咖啡杯，红发在午后的阳光下闪着温暖的光，那个阳光的笑容，怎么说呢，简直要把她的世界都照亮了。

然后她就鬼使神差地推开了那间咖啡厅的门。

温暖的实木桌椅，英式的室内风格，恰到好处的装饰，让人感觉很舒服的色调。

她点了一杯拿铁。

可那个红发咖啡师却没有反应，她就那么呆呆的看着自己，就像自己刚刚在窗外看着她一样。

她叫了她几声，她才回过神，满脸通红结结巴巴的道歉，可惜还是记错了自己点的咖啡。

但是她不打算纠正她，她那个样子简直太可爱了，可爱到，原谅她实在找不出语言形容。

她微笑着看红发咖啡手忙脚乱地做咖啡，还差点把盐当成糖加进去，脸上的表情让她简直生动极了，如果时间可以停下的话，她真想这么一直看着面前这个可爱的女孩。

看着她终于做好了咖啡，并且成功地做好了拉花。她把咖啡端给自己的时候脸上的表情有点心虚，但是又有些期待。

她有些奇怪，谢过咖啡师，端着咖啡走到一个空位坐下。

她低头看了一眼那杯咖啡，瞬间明白了咖啡师那个表情的意思。

她尝了一口那杯摩卡，其实单论口感和味道，并不是特别出色，60分吧。

可是，要是加上那个可爱的红发咖啡师和拉花上的有些歪歪扭扭的雪花图案的话，满分！

而且，巧克力的味道很浓，很甜啊。

或许她下次该来尝尝她做的拿铁。

她想，不管喝什么都好，这家咖啡店应该会变成她的习惯，戒不掉了。

5.  
结束了一天工作的Elsa心情不怎么好，开了一整天的会，她实在是累坏了，但是又不愿意回家，家里没有人，等待她的只有空荡荡的房子。

她坐在办公桌前把头埋进手掌里，不知道坐了多久，等她再抬起头的时候，整层楼都已经空了，再看看窗外已经入夜。

她轻轻叹了口气，关了灯锁上门。

透过快速下落的电梯，她看着周围高楼里亮起的灯光，有些无奈。

不知道这一座座高楼大厦里，有几个人能真正的快乐。

她走出大楼穿过马路，看见那家咖啡店里熟悉的身影。咖啡师好像在收拾着吧台，红发在昏黄的灯下渲染出一片温暖的光晕，白色衬衫也染上了暖黄色，脸上的线条还是那么生动又柔和，笑起来还是那么好看和温暖。

她忽然有些安慰，其实自己还是幸运的。在自己累的时候，还有这么一个地方可以让自己抛开压力，全身心的放松。更有那么一个人，能在自己疲惫的时候，给自己一个温暖的笑。

她毫不犹豫地推开门走进去，对咖啡师露出一个微笑，点了一杯摩卡。

她也不知道为什么今天是摩卡而不是拿铁，她两种都会喝，只是，似乎是有什么规律的，但是具体是什么连她自己也不清楚。

“那个，今天是……心情不好吗？”咖啡师犹豫了一下还是说出了口。

“……抱歉，你，你说什么？”她有些怀疑自己的耳朵。

“我是说，你今天是不是……心情不太好啊？”红发咖啡师抬起头，停顿了一下，重复了一遍。

“为什么……为什么这么说？”她看着咖啡师的表情变得有些窘迫，脸好像红了起来，是她看错了吗，还是因为灯光的关系？

“因为……因为你只有在心情不好的时候才会喝摩卡，平时都是喝拿铁的……所以我猜你今天……是不是不开心啊？”咖啡师的脸在灯光下红透了，她可以肯定绝对没看错。

“诶？”她眨眨眼，连她自己都没发现她只有在不开心的时候才会喝摩卡，她居然能发现，她是多仔细地在观察自己的习惯，难道她也在意自己吗，就像自己在意她一样？天哪，喜欢的人刚好也喜欢自己，她真的能遇上这么幸运的事吗！

“似乎确实是这样，我自己都没发现呢。你观察的可真仔细，你对所有客人都这么用心吗？”她试探性的问道。

“不是的，我只会观察你，喔不是那种观察，不是变态的那种观察！是，是关注，呃我是说注意，等等，我在说什么啊……”红发咖啡师一脸懊恼。

她看着她语无伦次的慌乱的解释，心中更确信了自己的判断，伸过手去握住咖啡师绞在一起的双手。

“Anna，我叫做Elsa。”

被突然叫出名字的咖啡师猛的抬起头，就撞进了一双海蓝色的眼眸里，带着温柔光芒的眼神注视着她，简直像要把她化掉一样，她瞬间失掉了所有语言，只是重复着：“……El…Elsa……”

她看着她呆呆的样子笑意更深了，继续说：“其实，我并不是很喜欢喝咖啡。”

“诶？”

“我每天都来买咖啡，只是为了见你，仅此而已。”

咖啡师眨眨眼没有说话，过了好一会儿，似乎才明白了她的意思，回复了一个灿烂的笑容，说：“这样的话，你以后不喝咖啡也可以来店里坐啊。”

“真的吗？”她向前倾了倾身，更近距离看着她，“那，要是我不只想在咖啡店才能见到你呢？”

“这样啊，那你大概需要说一句话吧。”

“我说了你会答应吗？”

“唔，说说看。”

她双手轻轻扶上她的肩膀，认真地说：“Anna，我喜欢你。你愿意做我的女朋友吗？”

“乐意之至。”

她觉得现在她似乎不需要摩卡咖啡来调节她的心情了。

———END


	2. 番外

中午十二点过后，在高档写字楼里上班的职员们纷纷离开办公室，有些人去了公司里的自助餐厅，有些人去了附近的快餐店，而还有些人，选择了去楼下的那间咖啡店买杯咖啡休息。

每到中午，咖啡店的客人都不少，这让新来的红发店员很是头疼，中午大家都来喝咖啡，一个人真的忙不过来啊，况且他本来就不是专业咖啡师，他还在实习诶，连配料表都还背不过呢好吗。

至于店里专业的咖啡师，他的前辈，每到中午就消失的无影无踪了。准确地说，是和一个金发的美女一起消失的无影无踪。

去哪了，鬼才知道啊！

不过，他今天似乎是听见了平时不太有人去的储物间里有说话的声音。

你最好祈祷今天我能应付的过来，不然我可是知道去哪里找你。

新店员正了正白衬衫上写着【Hans】的黑色名牌忿忿地想。

可是，他确实是高估了自己，他做咖啡的速度远不及客人下单的速度，看着摆在自己面前七八张还没开始做的订单和第一千次忘记拿铁的做法时，我们的新店员彻底抓狂了。

“您的咖啡马上就好，请稍等一下。请相信我马上，马上就回来。”

他向已经在不耐烦地敲着桌子的客人赔了个抱歉的笑，转过身穿过吧台后面的通道，快步走到储物间的门前冲里面喊道：“喂Anna，别躲在里面偷懒了快点出来啦！客人等急了！”

而在那扇门后。

“我，我得走了，客人，客人等急了！”

红发咖啡师轻轻推了推那个把她抵在货架上的金发女人。

“可是，我也是客人啊。况且，”金发女人笑着亲吻她的耳廓，温热的气息惹得她一阵颤栗，“是我先来的，不是吗？”

“这不，不一样！”红发咖啡师小声抗议，一边害羞的把头别到一边。

“既然不一样，就别理他们了。考虑考虑你面前的VIP吧。”金发女人略带沙哑的迷人嗓音在狭小的储物间内听起来格外魅惑。

“什么VIP……唔……”话还还没说完，嘴唇又被面前的人温柔的吻住。

她身上的香味太好闻了，简直比最顶级的咖啡还要好闻好多好多好多倍！

红发咖啡师在心里一遍遍重复。

那会是一个悠长又温柔的亲吻——

如果没有可恶的家伙来打岔的话！

“喂Anna！你到底在里面干什么啊！再不出来客人就要拆店了！”

见习咖啡师在储物间门外急的直跺脚。拜托做人要厚道啊前辈！客人这么多你躲起来偷懒把这一摊全扔给我也太不够意思了吧！

“喂服务生，这里买单。”

“来了！”都说了不要叫我服务生了魂淡！见习咖啡师一边在心里忿忿地吐槽一边朝前厅跑去，心里已经把还没从里面出来的专业咖啡师诅咒了几百次。

储物间里，被人打断的金发女人被迫松开怀中人，面色相当不善的注视着声音的来源——该死！

还好有一道门阻隔了她的视线，不然那凌厉的眼神足够杀死那个可怜的新店员几百次。

“我真的，真的得走了。”红发咖啡师推开面前的人，面颊通红，呼吸急促，简直像是经历了一场长跑。

“被人打断可不算哦亲爱的……”金发女人靠在货架上，挑挑眉歪着头看向红发咖啡师。

“那那那那我今天晚上早点下班好了……”小声说完这句话红发咖啡师简直想咬断自己的舌头，这是妥妥的作死好吗！希望她没听到自己在说什么。

“你说……什么？”金发女人唇边笑意更深，从货架上起身走近咖啡师。

“我我我我什么都没说！”不等她走近，咖啡师就推开储物间的门跑了出去，呼，还好跑得快。

靠在过道里，红发咖啡师一边深呼吸，一边整理着自己有些凌乱的衣领和头发，确定没有什么破绽之后才走到吧台前，挽起袖子开始处理客人的order。

“喔Anna你终于舍得出来了，那里面到底有什么，我猜应该是蚊子吧？”新店员从身后冒出来，用调侃的语气说，“你看看你的脖子上，如果我没记错现在已经是冬天——嗷！痛！”

“你话真是多死了Hans！有时间还是多学学怎么做咖啡，还有我说了，叫我前辈！”一脚踹在新店员小腿上，Anna扬着手里的咖啡杯，“去收银台那边啦！”

“很痛诶你——”Hans一边揉着自己的小腿，一边不满的抗议，可是当看见朝自己射来的咖啡师要杀人的目光后还是改口，“收银台就收银台嘛。”

“诶，一杯拿铁。”

“知道了，都说了不要叫我诶……”新店员一边应着一边小声抱怨，可话还没说完他就停住了，因为似乎感觉到两道可以杀死他的目光。

他抬起头看向那位客人，然而瞬间就后悔了，站在他面前的这个不就是和Anna一起消失的美女吗！我的天，她现在的眼神已经可以杀死自己几百次了，和她一比Anna刚才瞪自己简直都算含情脉脉了好吗？！但是，但是自己哪里惹到她了？

“一杯拿铁，你听不懂吗？”金发女人再次开口，语气冷得似乎可以把整个店面都冻住。

“啊听懂了听懂了小姐！拿铁，拿铁马上就好！”实习咖啡师后退了几步，感觉腿有些软，他简直觉得下一秒这个金发女人就会从她的手提包里掏出一把枪来结果了自己，天哪太可怕了！

“Anna，这位小姐的拿拿拿拿铁……你在这儿待着吧我我我去收拾桌子了！”他不敢再抬头看眼前似乎怒气值满格的女人，仓皇远离吧台去收拾桌子。

这样才对嘛，就待在那边好了，离Anna远一点。金发女人看着实习咖啡师仓皇逃走满意地点点头。

“今天我会早点下班，来接你。”她凑近正在“专心”做咖啡的红发咖啡师耳边小声说，“晚上我会让你知道谁才是真正的VIP……”

起身时顺便在她脸颊上轻吻一下，金发女人微笑着转身出了咖啡店。

吧台后的红发咖啡师的脸红的简直要赶上她的发色，望着她离开的方向很久才反应过来，她忘了她的拿铁了。

算了，那就自己喝掉吧。

她把杯子凑到嘴边喝了一口，怎么回事，这杯拿铁似乎，很甜。是自己加了双份糖？好像没有啊。看着窗外冬日午后的暖阳，她捧着拿铁，忽然又想偷偷懒了。

那么——

“Hans，这些杯子都归你了哦！”

————END


End file.
